Graduation
by Cute Nerdy Asian
Summary: It's graduation day and the Head Girl would like to sing a song for the graduating class of 1998. Please R & R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**Author's Note: I wrote this after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows came out. I got the idea when I was listening to the song used in this fanfic. And nobody died from the fifth through seventh book! And I don't know who would have gotten Head Boy if they were to attend their seventh year so I made Harry Head Boy. **

**Summary: It's graduation day and the Head Girl would like to sing a song for the graduating class of 1998. **

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stood up and went to the stage that was set up in the Great Hall. 

"I welcome you to this year's graduation! Give yourselves a round of applause," he said as the young ladies and men roared happily. "Yes, it is such a happy and yet memorable time. It only happens once, and we all shall part ways. Now Hogwarts is and always will be a place for anyone who needs it. We would be more than happy to see you visit by yourselves or when your children are here. I am proud of each and everyone of you, and through thick and thin you have stayed united. I will now introduce this year's Head Boy and Girl. They have been best friends for the past seven years and have been through a lot throughout those years. May I introduce Mr. Harry James Potter and Miss Hermione Jane Granger!" He shouted and the whole crowd applauded louder than last time.

Harry stood in the middle while Hermione hung back waiting for her turn.

"Hello." He said and received a "Hello, Harry!" back. "When I first got my Hogwarts letter, I didn't believe it. I never knew I was a wizard the ten years previous and knew nothing about the "accidents" that always occur around me. I was told that my parents died in a car crash and that's how I got my scar. When I turned eleven, my first friend, Hagrid, came to me and told me that I was a wizard. I had a hard time believing him but then I realized that it was true. I was a wizard, I could do magic. And so once I accepted that fact, I came here and met all of you. I know that I might have not gotten along with you at least once while my stay here. So I'm here to say thanks for being the way you were the past seven years. You might have changed, you might not have, but you made me who I am because you were all my classmates. I'm going to wrap this up for Hermione, but before I do that I would like to thank some special people here.

"Hermione. I want to thank you for saving my arse ever since first year. Without you, I wouldn't be here and I just want you to know, that I'll always be here for you, just like you were there for me the past seven years. You were my best friend and the sister that I never had. So thank you for helping me all those times.

"Ron. You have been my best mate ever since first year as well and I would like to thank you for being by my side. We might have had our differences, but we still managed to get past that. So thank you.

"To the Gryffindors, I will miss all the parties we had when we won the Quidditch matches. In fact, I will just miss sitting in the common room with all the noise around me while I'm just hanging out. So I wish you the best of luck.

"And lastly, the teachers. Thank you for giving me what I learned the past seven years. Thank you for putting up with me and my friends. And thank you for just being there and teaching me. So now it will be Hermione's turn."

Harry moved back and Hermione stood in the middle.

"We made it. We're finally graduating and now we're out on our own. It's been a long seven years and we've matured a lot from being little first years to what is a group of mature young adults. There isn't a way I can tell you what these seven years mean to me. So instead I'll let you listen." Hermione waved her wand and music suddenly filled the Great Hall.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn twenty-five  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever_

_So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule?  
Will little brainy Draco be the stockbroker man?  
Can Lavender find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels_

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

_La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever_

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever_

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever  
_

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever  
_

"Thank you and I wish everybody the best of luck in the future!" Hermione got off the stage as everyone clapped for the performance. She smiled and then went and hugged her friends with tears in her eyes. Once she composed herself along with her classmates, Professor Dumbledore started handing out diplomas, standing in a line with the rest of the Hogwarts staff. Hannah Abbott went up first and then the rest of the class of 1998. After that everyone retreated to their common rooms preparing for the graduation dance that would happen at six, later that night.

* * *

Once five thirty came, everyone was walking through the halls to get to the Great Hall for the last dance they would have as a student. Harry and Hermione had the first dance together as it was mandatory for both Head Boy and Head Girl to open the dance. After Harry danced with her, Ron danced with her. Then every song after that, each guy from Gryffindor would ask Hermione to dance as well as some other guys from the other houses, like Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, or Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw, or Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff. But what was more surprising was that Draco Malfoy had asked her to dance as well as Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini from Slytherin. Harry and Ron stopped dancing with their partners when they saw her with each one of them but Hermione told them off. As the dance neared the end, Harry, Hermione, and Ron disappeared only to reappear on a stage to sing one last song. 

"This last song is the song I'm going to sing with my two best friends. I hope you will enjoy it."

Music started playing.

_**All:**  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Moments so dear  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?  
_

_ In Daylights - In Sunsets  
In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee  
In Inches - In Miles  
In Laughter - In Strife_

_In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure  
A Year In The Life?_

_How About Love?  
How About Love?  
How About Love?  
Measure In Love_

_Seasons of Love.  
Seasons of Love._

_**Hermione**  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Journeys To Plan  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure The Life  
Of A Woman Or A Man_

_**Harry & Ron:**  
In Truth That She Learned  
Or In Times That He Cried  
In Bridges He Burned  
Or The Way That She Died_

_**All:**  
It's Time Now - To Sing Out  
Though The Story Never Ends  
Let's Celebrate  
Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends_

_Remember the Love  
Remember the Love  
Remember the Love  
Measure In Love_

_**Hermione:**  
(Oh you got to you got to remember the love,)  
(You know that love is a gift from up above)  
(Share love, give love, spread love)  
(Measure, measure your life in love.)_

_**All:**  
Seasons Of Love  
Seasons Of Love_

_  
__**Hermione:**  
(Measure your life, measure your life in love)_

"Good night everybody. Best of luck in the future." And that was the last night everyone in the class of 1998 spent in the Great Hall.

* * *

**Author's Note: The first song is called **_**Graduation (Friends Forever) **_**by Vitamin C****I never really sang this song for my graduation but I did sing the second one. The second song is called**_**Seasons of Love**_** by RENT. Please leave a review.**


End file.
